1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a loading system and an offloading system for a printing table.
It generally concerns the loading of objects presented as groups of objects in an entry support. The objects are taken from their entry support for printing one by one on a printing table.
It also concerns, in a symmetrical manner, the offloading of such objects after printing them to enable a new disposition in groups in an exit support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printing machines, the printing table co-operates with a transfer system which puts objects to be printed down one by one on the printing table and then picks them up one by one. This transfer system co-operates in turn with a loading system and an offloading system which respectively present the objects to be printed and recover the printed objects.
The production rate of a printing machine of the above kind depends on that of the transfer system associated with the loading and offloading systems.
To avoid reducing the rate of production, it is therefore essential for the loading and offloading systems to be able to present and recover the objects at a high rate which is relatively close to the printing rate of the printing table.
An aim of the present invention is to propose loading and offloading systems which in particular enable a good rate of production to be maintained.